Inuyasha Spankings
by Animespanker
Summary: A collection of spanking fics involving Inuyasha characters. I dont know if grouping them together like this will work, but you never know. First one is a short simple Sesshomaru spanks Rin fic. Later chapters will be much more involved.
1. Sesshomaru, The Spankings Begin

Inuyasha Spankings

Chapter 1: The Spankings Begin

It was a calm, so far uneventful day. Sesshomaru walked through a large clearing in a peaceful forest. The wind blew softly, rustling the trees.

Jaken followed closely at his heels, Kohaku strolling alongside, while Rin trailed behind playing in the grass and flowers.

Sesshomaru glanced backwards at Rin.

"Rin come" he said turning around.

He walked a few more paces and glanced backwards once again, Rin had not stopped playing.

Sesshomaru turned and walked briskly toward Rin. Kohaku and Jaken waited, eyes following their master.

Rin was innocently rolling about the grass and flowers when Sesshomaru's shadow loomed over her.

The young girl looked up; Sesshomaru lorded over her, deep irritation on his face.

"Sesshomaru-Sama….."

"Rin I told you to come"

"Im sorry, I did not hear you" Rin said meekly

Sesshomaru's great claw extended, wrapping around Rin's waist. He plucked her up and held her beneath his arm. Rin dangled, head facing backwards. She hung there, limp and embarrassed.

Kohaku stared lazily into the distance as Sesshomaru began walking towards him. But Kohaku's eyes darted upwards when he saw Sesshomaru raise his free hand above his head.

Rin dangled, a guilty look on her face for having upset Sesshomaru with her behavior, unaware that he had just raised his hand above his head.

Kohaku watched as Sesshomaru brought his hand down on Rin's bottom with a sharp smack.

Rin felt a hand deliver a sharp sting to the middle of her bottom. She jerked up and let out a yelp.

"Rin you will do as you are told" Sesshomaru said sternly

"Yes Sesshomaru-Sama"

_Smack_

"Oww"

_Smack_

"Ouch!"

Sesshomaru continuously delivered painful smacks while walking back to Kohaku and Jaken.

Rin yelped with every spank, Kohaku flinched with every loud smack that landed.

When Sesshomaru rejoined the group Rin was crying. Soft crystal tears cascaded down her cheeks accompanied by the occasional sniffle.

Sesshomaru placed Rin on her feet.

"Walk" he said giving her a final hard smack causing her to jump forward and begin walking.

Rin began walking, head held low, rubbing her bottom. Kohaku glanced nervously at Sesshomaru; he had a horrible feeling that this was going to become common for both Rin and himself.

_Author's Note: Hi just a little test chapter to see if people like it. Don't you just love my title? Don't judge, it was late and I was half asleep lol. Please review and if you like check out my Hellsing spanking fic. I do not own any of the characters. Enjoy!_


	2. Boredom Will Get The Best Of You

Inuyasha Spankings

Chapter 2: Boredom Will Get The Best Of You

After that spankings became a much more common site. Over the following week Kohaku and Rin were both spanked at least twice. There were also the numerous informal swats given to them while standing as a reminder.

Sesshomaru and Jaken had left on some business, and had once again left Rin and Kohaku behind.

Rin and Kohaku were waiting in a lightly forested area; the sun was just peeking over the horizon, gentle light shined through the trees, light danced off the bushes and boulders.

Kohaku and Rin were terribly bored. Their boredom was so intense, it was nearly tangible. Boredom radiated off of both the children, and has often happens, boredom would get the better of them both. The heat didn't help any either.

"Hey Rin"

Rin looked up at Kohaku.

"On our way here I saw a river, want to go play in it?"

"But Kohaku, Sesshomaru-Sama told us to stay here"

"Sesshomaru-Sama will be hours, we'll be back in plenty of time"

"I don't know…"

"Its not far away, lets go play in it for a little while"

Rin considered things, on one hand she would be disobeying Sesshomaru-Sama's orders, and the other hand, it was very hot, and she was very bored. It did not take long for her to make up her mind.

"Ok Kohaku lets go"

**1-2 hours later**

Sesshomaru approached their campsite. He and Jaken strolled calmly through the forest.

"_Something's missing"_ he thought to himself _"Why don't I smell Rin and Kohaku's sent?"_

Sesshomaru darted forward, racing towards his campsite. No one was there, but he smelled Rin and Kohaku.

Again he raced forward, a huffing and puffing Jaken not even close to the campsite.

Sesshomaru arrived at the river, where he beheld Rin and Kohaku joyously playing in the river's refreshing waters. He was furious.

"Rin….Kohaku" Sesshomaru snarled

The children looked up at their master, a mixture of surprise and horror eloquently painted across their faces.

"S-Sesshomaru-Sama" Rin stammered

"Out…of…the…water" Sesshomaru said with a halting way of speaking caused by trying to suppress his anger.

Rin and Kohaku scrambled out of the river and stood before Sesshomaru. He glared down at them. Rin hid slightly behind Kohaku.

Sesshomaru led the children back to their camp, where a wheezing Jaken was just arriving.

"Jaken, leave us" Sesshomaru said coldly

"What? Oh! Yes Sesshomaru-Sama" Jaken replied

Sesshomaru placed himself on the most comfortable boulder in the immediate area and removed his armor as he always did before a spanking.

Rin gulped.

"Did I not instruct you both to stay at the campsite?" Sesshomaru inquired

The children spoke in unison "Yes Sesshomaru-Sama"

"Then would you care to explain what happened?"

"We got bored" Kohaku said shyly "So we went to play in the river; we didn't think you would mind. We're sorry."

Sesshomaru stared sternly at the two children before him.

"You are not sorry you disobeyed me" Sesshomaru said "You are sorry that you were caught. And now I will make the two of you even sorrier. Come"

The children stepped in front of Sesshomaru. He scooped Rin up and placed her on his lap near his stomach, he then grabbed Kohaku and placed him next to Rin. The two children lay across Sesshomaru's lap, anxious and embarrassed.

Sesshomaru flipped up Rin's kimono baring the young girl's bottom. He repeated the process with Kohaku.

"I am very disappointed with the two of you"

_Smack!_

Rin whimpered

_Smack!_

Kohaku grunted

_Smack!_

Rin yelped

_Smack!_

Kohaku moaned

Sesshomaru raised his hand, _Smack!_ His powerful hand landed on the center of Rin's bottom causing her to let out a little cry.

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

Both children were crying, legs kicking. Both bottoms were turning a scarlet red. Sesshomaru landed a hard smack on the soft under curve of Rin's bottom.

"Owwwwwww!"

Sesshomaru reached behind himself, snapping a small switch off a near tree.

_Swat!_

Rin wailed as the switch streaked across her bottom.

Once more the switch made contact with Rin's bottom. Sesshomaru picked Rin up and set her on the ground beside him. He scooted Kohaku closer.

"Kohaku I expect you to handle things in my absence"

_Swat!_

"Ouch!"

"You are expected to be more mature and to help watch Rin"

_Swat!_

"Owwww!"

_Swat!_

"Ouch!"

_Swat!_

"Waaaaahhhhhhh!"

Sesshomaru spanked Kohaku with the switch six more times for a total of ten. Kohaku was sobbing uncontrollably. Ten dark red streaks stretched across his bottom.

Sesshomaru sat Kohaku up, and picked up Rin. He held the two children in his arms, they cried into his shoulders.

He carried them too the river and sat Kohaku down. Sesshomaru walked upstream a little ways, and knelt down on the river bank. Rin was still crying.

Sesshomaru gathered Rin's Kimono around her waist and placed her in the cool water, holding her up so as to not let her bottom touch the rough river bed.

He held her there for several minutes until most of her crying subsided. Plucking her out of the water he cradled her in his arms.

"Rin you cannot leave like that, what if something happened to you? What if Naraku sent someone to take you again?"

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-Sama" Rin cried

Sesshomaru hugged the young girl. After redressing her he carried her while he went to fetch Kohaku.

Kohaku was also cooling his bottom off in the river.

"Kohaku come"

"Yes Sesshomaru-Sama" he sniffled

They all rejoined Jaken at the camp, where Sesshomaru sat down with Rin in his lap. She gently nuzzled into his stomach for comfort.

"_What a long, bad day this has been"_ Kohaku thought to himself _"And it's not even noon"_

_Author's Note: Longer chapter yay. Remember this story is more of a collection of spankings involving Inuyasha characters. The next one will almost certainly take place within Inuyasha's group. You can think of chapters kind of like one shots all grouped together for convenience. I do not own any of the characters, but I retain all rights to the story itself. Thanks for reading! _


	3. Kagome and Sōta

Chapter 3

Kagome and Sōta

Kagome sighed heavily; it was a sigh mixed with exasperation and the want to sleep.

She slouched back in her chair and set an unfocused stare upon the pile of books and papers on her desk.

Kagome's excursions into Inuyasha's world had been growing longer and longer. Whilst she was away, things at home had been hectic. Grandfather had run out of believable diseases to keep her friends and teachers at bay; he recently purchased an encyclopedia of ailments and was booking marking promising pages.

Kagome was not too put off by his actions; so long as he was going to lie about why she was absent he had might as well know what he is talking about. However, she had put her foot down when Grandfather wanted to say she had aibohphobia and was currently being treated for it.

Keeping up with school had become near impossible. Having an irritating little brother, an overbearing mother, a cooky grandpa, and a half dog demon to deal with did not help any either. She knew that if she was gone more than a couple days Inuyasha would come for her, causing a big ruckus. Speaking of an irritating little brother...

"Kagome!" Sōta shouted as he opened the door into her room. Kagome jumped and knocked several papers off of her desk that may have been important; with the number of papers on her desk it was hard to tell.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sōta" Kagome said through gritted teeth "To always knock before you come into my room"

"At least three more times..." Sōta thought for a moment then said "Or just clue in that your door has a lock"

"You should respect my privacy" Kagome replied curtly

Sōta chuckled. "Well its not like you snuck a boy in here; or snuck Inuyasha in!"

"Sōta it is amazing how you can upset me like this when I have only been home a day! Now what do you want anyway?"

"I wanted to walk down to the video store and rent Jūsannin no Shikaku, all my friends are talking about it and say it's great." Sōta said eagerly.

"Why did you have to bother me for that?"

"Well Mom will not let me walk down alone because it will be dark before I get back, and Grandpa can't go with me."  
"Why don't you just go with Mom then?" Kagome asked.

"She can't take me."

"Why?"

"Because she just can't."

"WHY?"

"Because Mom would never let me watch Jūsannin no Shikaku, I told her I want to rent Okuribito."

"Sōta that's dishonest." Kagome said frowning.

"Yeah, yeah. So will you go with me?" Sōta asked.

"I cannot, I have to study." The words left Kagome's mouth heavy with depression.

"Come on Kagome" Sōta pleaded "It's not like you can catch up with school anyway."

***Authors Note:** You readers know that feeling, when the day or even the last couple of days just have not gone right, maybe you are under a lot of stress for one reason or another. All it takes is one little thing to push you over the edge, something as trivial as a coffee shop running out of straws can be the...well the straw that breaks the camel's back. And an annoying little brother is one heavy straw. Apologies for the interruption.*

In one fluid motion Kagome stood up, took Sōta by the wrist and tugged him into her room, closing the door behind her. She sat back down in her desk chair without letting Sōta go.

"I have enough trouble battling Naraku, finding Shikon Jewel shards, putting up with Inuyasha, AND worrying about school! I _do not_ need anything else to deal with, especially a bratty child!"

Kagome said this as she yanked a startled Sōta across her lap.

"Kagome!?" Sōta yelled "What are you doing!?"

Kagome brought her palm down upon Sōta backside with a resounding _*whap* _

Sōta gasped.

"I am teaching you to respect your older sister" Kagome replied as she began steadily spanking Sōta.

"Owww! Kagome stop it!" Sōta yelled

She continued to unmercifully swat the young pre-teens backside; letting a bit of stress flee from her body with every smack and subsequent yelp from her brother.

"Stop it right now! I mean it Kagome" Sōta said between painful grunts.

"You do not sound very apologetic Sōta" Kagome said sarcastically. "I suppose you just need a stricter punishment."

Kagome stopped the spanking and took hold of the waistband of Sōta's pants. While pushing down on his back with her left hand she tugged his pants down to his ankles exposing a pair of tight white briefs that outlined his round buttocks. The underwear did not cover his sit spots or the lowest portion of his cheeks. That portion was a nice sunset pink.

"Cut it out Kagome! I'm not kidding!" Sōta was beginning to panic.

"I am not kidding either Sōta, I am very serious." Kagome continued the spanking.

Sōta's grunts, gasps, yips, and all around vocalization of his spanking became more pronounced as his big sister administered the spanking on his mildly exposed bottom. His legs began to kick.

"Put your legs down Sōta" Kagome warned.

He didn't.

She swung her right leg up and clamped it over Sōta's legs at the back of his knees, pinning his legs between her own two legs. She scooted Sōta forward a bit so that rather than having his chest rest on her left thigh, as it had been previously, his waist rested on her thigh, allowing Kagome to bend him farther down and raise his bottom up higher, allowing more access to his ever sensitive sit spots.

"Don't want to cooperate? Fine then, we will just take this a step farther." Having said that Kagome yanked his underwear down to join his pants at his ankles. Sōta went very red in the face.

"And just to make sure you learn a proper lesson..." Kagome twisted around and took a mahogany hairbrush from her desk. "We will finish your spanking with this."

_*Swat*_  
_*Yelp*_

And so their song went on, a smacking chorus beat out upon a child's posterior combined with a high pitched yelp from the child aforementioned.

Kagome brought down her hairbrush with a full swing everytime. After several of those Sōta began to cry. His bottom had turned quite red.

"K-Kagome..." he pleaded between sobs "Stop it."

"You don't get it Sōta, this is a punishment, it only stops when you learn your lesson." Kagome replied while continuing to spank him.

"I...I...I'M SORRRRRRYYYYYYY!" Sōta cried.

Kagome stopped the spanking. "Sorry for what Sōta?" _*Smack*_

_*OWWW*_ "Sorry for being rude and bothering you and, and being naughty!"

"That is what I have been waiting for." Kagome set her hairbrush down and examined the work it had done. Sōta's bottom was a searing dark red. Not one portion of his poor little bottom had been spared; from top of his once pale eight year old butt to his sit spots and the tops of his thighs, all was a deep red. He lay limp over Kagome's lap, his crying interrupted by occasional hiccups. Kagome stood him up.

"Sōta you go and stand in that corner" Kagome pointed "and stay there with your nose pressed against the wall and your hands at your sides until I say you can leave. Any rubbing or peeking out of the corner and you earn yourself another spanking, understand?"

_*Sniffle*_ "Yes Kagome" Sōta marched to his corner and solemnly stuck his nose into it. His bottom was absolutely on fire, the urge to rub it, to soothe it was enormous. He wondered how long he was going to have to stay there.

It felt like an eternity, but was closer to twenty minutes. As he stood there Kagome came up behind him and delivered a stinging swat that made him jump.

"You can go now Sōta" Kagome said "I hope you learned something from all of this"

"I did" Sōta sniffled. He was not sure if he was allowed to rub his bottom now because he was out of the corner, or if he had to wait until he left the room. He couldn't stand it anymore and began to rub.

Kagome grabbed him by the shoulders and...pulled him in for a hug. She held his head and cuddled him, whispering soft comforting words. Sōta apologized again and Kagome told him she love him so very much. She sent him off to bed.

**Two Days Later:**

Sōta was still very sore and suffered much discomfort from sitting down, but there was no grudge toward Kagome. In fact, he felt much closer to Kagome then he ever had, albeit a bit embarrassed.

Everything was normal, then Inuyasha showed up to retrieve Kagome.

Sōta and Kagome were walking upstairs when they saw Inuyasha standing in the hallway.

"Inuyasha!" Sōta yelled running to hug him.

"Hey kid" Inuyasha replied. "Kagome, lets head back to my world."

"Inuyasha I can't go back right now, I still have schoolwork to catch up on and tests to take."

"You have been gone six days already, I can't wait any longer."

"You're going to have too, I have things to do."

"Kagome, lets not have a repeat of what happened before you left."

"What happened before you left?" Sōta asked quizzically.

Kagome's face went beet red. "Sōta that is none of your business. Inuyasha you are going to have to wait!"

Inuyasha moved Sōta aside and taking Kagome by her arm, led her into her room.

"Wait...Inuyasha stop...lets talk about this okay?"

Inuyasha sat down on Kagome's bed and pulled her over his lap.

Sōta stood in the doorway, wide eyed.

"Inuyasha not with my brother here!" Kagome screamed.

He paid her no mind. Flipping up her skirt he revealed a pair of tight pink panties.

"I didn't want to have to do this again Kagome, but you obviously need it. You know what will happen if you don't come back with me right now."

"I know..." Kagome said meekly.

Inuyasha proceeded to deliver somewhere around fifteen very hard slaps to Kagome, leaving the exposed parts of her bottom a rosy pink that matched her underwear. She did not cry, but let out small sounds of pain with each swat.

When Inuyasha let her up she stood rubbing her bottom and pouting; embarrassed at what her brother had just seen happen.

"Are you ready to come back, or do you need more than just a reminder spanking?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll come back, just let me gather some of my things."

As she gathered up her belongings Sōta asked the crucial question.

"What just happened!?"

Inuyasha looked at Sōta. "When Kagome comes back to this world she brings the Shikon Jewel Shards because it is not safe to leave them in my world. However, no matter what world the Jewel Shards are in demons are attracted to its power. If she stays in this world too long then demons will make their way from my world into this one and wreak havoc. She knows better than to stay this long, thats why I came to get her. We had already talked about this before she left, and I had taken her over my knee for a beating that left her ass red and raw for days before she reached the well."

"A beating?" Sōta asked a bit confused.

"We use it in my time on wives and children."

"Oh! Here we call it a spanking. And it is used by older sisters on their younger brothers. Now I know why you thought to spank me, it was because big brother had spanked you!"

"W-whatever Sōta, just go do something...anything." Kagome said.

"She beat you huh kid? Lemme see."

Sōta lowered his pants and showed off his well chastised bottom to Inuyasha. Sōta explained how he had been spanked, what he had been spanked with, and the reason he had been spanked.

"Kagome that was rough, you didn't have to be that hard on him."

"You're one to talk Inuyasha! After they way you punished me in the Feudal Era."

"That was different, you are older and were putting yourself and others in danger. Now lets go, we will discuss this back in my time."

Kagome gulped. She had a horrible feeling that karma was going to come around full swing, complements of Inuyasha.

And so Kagome returned with the half dog demon to another time, anxiously wondering what Inuyasha was going to do to her. Sōta lay in his bed, imagining with a smile the spanking his sister had gotten, and the one she was likely soon to get.

_Author's Note: YAY! I am back, after...what two years? I am starting to post again. Hopefully I will update again very soon. I want to thank _**wnZELDA, **_for getting me back into publishing. He sent me a private message asking about future stories and he reminded me how much fun it was to write these. It has been a long, long time so I hope this story is good. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but flaming is just childish and worthy of a virtual spanking XD  
Please review and let me know what you think, and any future pairs you would like to see. I do not own Inuyasha but I retain the rights to this story and do not allow this story or any portion of it to be published anywhere else without my permission. If anyone wants to publish this somewhere, I will almost certainly say yes. Thanks Everyone!_


End file.
